The Darkest One
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Spoilers for Season 4 Finale! The town of Storybrooke is about to face their biggest challenge yet. With one of their own gone dark, again things are about to change in their lives. Those who were the closest to the now Dark Savior, will be effected the most.


**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT and I'm not making any profit off this story.**

 **Spoilers for Season 4 finale.**

 **The town of Storybrooke is about to face their biggest challenge yet. With one of their own gone dark, things are about to change in their little lives. Those who were the closest to the now Dark Savior, will be effected the most.**

 **Will eventually be Swan Queen.**

 **Please review :D**

…

Regina was still shaken, without the support of Robin's arms she thought she might collapse. She stared into the empty space where Emma had been just moments before, where the gleaming dagger now lay.

Had that really just happened? Had Emma seriously sacrificed her happiness and possibly herself for Regina? The evidence of that was staring her right in the face and yet she could barely believe it.

Emma was her friend, they finally had a good relationship but to take the place of the Dark One just to save Regina…it didn't seem possible.

She felt a hand rub her shoulder and she turned her head into the comfort of Robin's chest. He held her tightly, afraid to let her go even for a moment, even though it seemed like the threat was gone.

"Emma…" Regina turned to look at the Charmings. Snow had tears rolling down her cheeks, as she quietly repeated her daughter's name. No one knew where Emma had vanished to but it was clear that wherever she was, it wasn't good.

Hook, who had been standing silently a few feet away next to Regina, walked forward towards the dagger and bent to pick it up.

"What are you doing?" David commanded, snapping out of his grief he took a step toward Hook.

The pirate ran a finger down the blade "We can't leave it here where just anyone could get a hold of it. No one wants Emma to be used as a weapon…"

"Of course not," David said frustrated at the accusation in Hook's voice "It definitely does not need to fall into the wrong hands, so give it here."

Hook sneered at him, standing slowly with the dagger clutched tightly in his hand.

David's hand went to his gun "That belongs with us Hook, we're her parents. We can keep it safe."

"Sure," Hook sneered "because you've never made a mistake in your lives so of course the dagger is safest with you." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he alluded to the incident with Lilith and Emma's potential for darkness.

Regina shrugged out of Robin's arms, ready to jump in a speak reason before things got ugly; the obvious choice was to leave the dagger with Emma's parents. But a small, sad voice stopped all of them before she could say anything.

"Please Killian," Snow's voice was so quiet the others could barely hear her.

Still glaring at David, the pirate sighed but handed the dagger to him. David took it with a nod.

"There's no sense in using our energy fighting," Robin said, taking charge "We need to find a way to relieve Swan of the dagger, and we're more likely to figure something out if we work together."

Regina nodded "Robin's right. We need to find a way to help Emma, and the sooner the better."

"If the apprentice is up to it, we should see if he knows anything," David said "Snow and I will head back to Gold's shop. Hook, Robin, you should spread the world so everyone knows to be careful. Regina you should find Henry, fill him in and make sure he is protected. I'd like to think that Emma wouldn't hurt Henry no matter what the circumstances but we don't know how the darkness has affected her. Better to be on the safe side."

"Oh god Henry…" Regina muttered at his mention. How the hell was she going to explain this to her son? They had just gotten their little family back together; he was going to be devastated.

Robin placed a hand on her arm and gave it a squeeze "Do you want me to come with you to find him?"

"No, no…" Regina shook her head as she pulled herself together "I'll be fine. You should go and do as David suggested. The rest of the town needs to be warned. Plus you need to get Roland to safety too.

Robin looked torn but he knew Regina was right, "Be careful," he said as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead and then headed off towards the forest where they Merry Men had their camp.

Regina hurried back to Granny's dinner hoping her son would still be there. Hoping that this would be easy but knowing it would be anything but.

…

Regina lay down on her bed; she needed sleep as she could feel a headache coming on. Henry was safely down the hall in his old bedroom, everyone had agreed that it was the safest place for him when they still didn't know where Emma was.

They had looked for her, the Charmings hadn't wanted to give up and call it at night but they had been getting nowhere. Emma didn't seem to be anywhere, and the apprentice was no help in his weakened state, he just kept insisting that they find the sorcerer named Merlin.

They finally had to give up for the night, which Regina was thankful for, making her feel guilty but after the day they'd had, Regina was about ready to fall down.

Robin was still with his son and his men; they were working on a strategy to keep the town safe which was a hard task when they didn't know what exactly they were up against. Regina had kissed him goodnight before she had left Gold's shop. She knew he needed all of his focus to be on the task at hand.

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath, she needed to get her sleep, for tomorrow was going to be a very long day. She could feel sleep starting to come when her senses flared and her eyes snapped open. She searched around the darkened room with her eyes, looking for what had disturbed her.

Then she saw it, a shadow coming in from the door to her balcony. She hadn't been out there in months but it looked like someone was standing out there and Regina had a good idea who. Feeling a chill in the air, Regina got up from her bed and silently made her way to the door. She slid her feet into her slippers and grabbed a sweater off the bedpost as she went and wrapped it around herself before she slowly pushed the door open.

She was guarded, her magic coiled inside her, like a snake getting ready to strike. She didn't know what awaited her on the balcony but she wouldn't step out there unprepared.

Emma sat on the railing of the balcony, facing away from Regina. She was still wearing the same white cashmere sweater they had last saw her in which for some reason surprised Regina more than Emma's presence on her balcony. It wasn't something she imagined a dark one would wear, she looked too innocent, and then she turned.

The innocence that Regina had felt for her vanished. It was in her eyes, the darkness had changed Emma's face but only slightly, something you would never notice if you didn't know her well. There was harshness there now as Emma stood and walked closer. Power radiated off her in waves and Regina wondered if that's how she had come across to her subjects when she was the Evil Queen.

"Emma?" Regina asked tensely, breaking the silence.

"How is he?" Emma asked, her voice smooth and calm.

"Who?" Regina asked, staring at her in confusion.

"My son," Emma said rolling her eyes.

Regina was instantly on her guard "Our son," she said stressing the words "is fine."

"Good," Emma said a smile quickly gracing her features before vanishing a second later "now, who has the dagger?"

Regina's eyes widened, she looked away and whispered "I don't know."

Emma was in front of her in three quick strides; her fingers found Regina's jaw and closed around it painfully tight. She yanked Regina's jaw to face her "Do not lie to me," she hissed.

Regina winced at the pain "What do you want with it?" she managed to get out.

Emma raised a brow, "What do you think?" she questioned "I don't want anyone being allowed to control me. Now tell me where it is."

Regina would have shaken her head if it wasn't being held firmly in place. She would not risk the life of her son, the lives of everyone by telling Emma. She didn't care what the other woman did to her.

Emma sneered at her silence. Her own eyes searched Regina's, making the brunette nervous, finally Emma released Regina's jaw with a jerky movement. "You've always been a stubborn bitch Regina," she muttered.

Regina massaged her sore jaw but didn't say anything back.

Emma studied her once more, before shaking her head "Keep our son safe." Were her final words before she vanished in black smoke.

Regina took a deep, shaky breath, she was sure Emma was going to hurt her once she had denied her the whereabouts of the dagger. She most definitely could have hurt her, she had more than enough power to do so and Regina wondered why she hadn't as she hurried back into her bedroom and down to the kitchen to get some ice for her jaw.


End file.
